


Crushed

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A crush that can never be returned, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Theta has an awkward question. He's waited some time to bring it up. He wonders though if maybe he should be silent on it. But he wants to be honest with the person he trusts most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write someone with a crush. Let alone a child with a crush. But I've wanted to write this for years and I think I finally am able to manage that topic.

Theta pops his projection onto North's bedside table. North had been up for half an hour and was finally working on his hair. Theta watches closely, he had be procastinating this question for a long time but no one else was in the room and it was a calmed morning. It would be fine to ask here.

"Do you think an AI can form affections for their Freelancer?" Theta holds his arms behind his back. Keep casual.

North pauses, hair still jumbled in all directions and quickly smooths it down. "I suppose that's possible." He sets his hands in his lap and turns to face Theta who is fidgeting his feet. Ah seems the kid has a crush most likely. "Is there a reason for the sudden topic?"

Theta rocks on his heels. "Well it just seems that since sharing a space with an AI it seems logical that there'd be a attachment?" Theta has no honestly clue how to word this. He sees how York and Delta grew close and wonders what makes their relationship different from his and Norths. It was abit of envy in his wires. "Like with Delta and his Freelancer." 

North nods. "Well, Delta's alittle more grown up then you, his relationship with York reflects that." He leans over to the table. He has suspicions but he'll wait till Theta says the words. If he's wrong and this is simply a curious question he might sever a trust they built.

"We're only a few days apart," Theta looks to the wall avoiding North's glance. 

"Technically, I guess that's true. I meant that Delta is more like an adult." Ah North hopes this doesn't turn into an argument. He doesn't want to explain the issue with their dynamic. Theta is mature but he's still very much like a child.

"If I were to be more to your standards of an adult-" North holds up his hand. There it is, the dreaded words. "Look, Theta. I know you have alot of trust in me but this is not a conversation I think we should be having." North doesn't know how to properly let someone down. Theta is fragile in many ways. North takes a deep breath holding a small smile of concern. Crushes can be hard, and as there's no one on Theta's maturity level with the Freelancers, the only place he can keep eyes to are those older. It was a situation North honestly hoped he'd never have to explain.

For a brief moment wondered if Theta could simply move his crush onto another AI. As Theta had said they were all simply days apart. This was not a course covered in the AI maintenance classes. North sighs out loudly. Theta lowers his head, ah darn. "Theta its not your fault, its just a very difficult conversation," North holds his hand out. "If it makes you feel better, I do love you. Just not in a way you want."

Theta moves up onto his hand. Comforted at least by the last words. Though he feels mature enough for a relationship. If North says no, its a no. He truly was just a child in North's eyes then, one that North would often read as family. Maybe that's difference between his and North's relations to Delta's with York. It was abit foolish to ask such a question in the first place. Worse being he seemed to of put the man in an awkward position. "I'm sorry, North. I shouldn't of brought it up."

Holding the AI at eyes level, North smiles alittle more naturally. "You didn't do anything wrong. I promise, just maybe if we have a conversation like this lets not pick it when I'm trying to wake up." He will expect this again, only because Theta is curious. Hopefully by then he'll be better prepared. Or maybe if he's able to get away with it, have Delta help explain. Delta was more on Theta's level and being an AI himself would probably be much better suited to explaining why Theta's crush wasn't one to be returned in kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta asks again. This time to York and Delta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a chapter to to something all on my own.

"What is the difference between you and Delta in reflection to me and North?" Theta pesters a question. 

North had invited York to his room for a game of cards. They were in the second round when Theta had projected himself on North's shoulder. York looks up from his hand, surprised at the question and looks to North for an explanation. 

"He's been curious for awhile," was all North would admit. He didn't want to dig too much up into the awkward conversation he had had a few days prier. He knew the question would happen again he just didn't think Theta would be so forward this time. Then again it may be easier to ask a friend advice then the person of direct affection. Still it would be an awkward moment, he won't interfere or stop it. Maybe if Theta had another's perspective he'll be satisfied. Besides he had hoped to get Delta to explain this anyway. Now's a good chance.

York scratches the back of his head with his free hand. "Well, its not hard to figure. I mean me and Dee just kind of have a more adult dynamic." Kids are curious little things, York looks over North's face and reads his need for help. He looks over to Theta who tilts his head. Jesus. "Dee, you got some words for this?"

Delta flickers into view. "Relationships are not my expertise, York." He states though he is building a draft of what to say in his head. If Theta is really that curious he probably won't stop till he has a good answer.

"That's bullshit, Dee. We've got a thing going on between us after all," York teases.

"A thing? Like a romance?" Theta pipes up, it was rather obvious but to hear it confirmed is interesting to him. He moves on his heels to his toes. "I can have a romance too right?" Delta was smart certainly it was possible if Delta was in a relationship, so could he. He feels he should give up on North but that tiny spark persists.

North scrunches up his face. "That's not really, that can't. Delta help."

Theta looks back at North. Oh is he making things awkward again?

"Theta, why do you want a relationship?" Delta inquiries. It is best to get that figured out first. Emotions are very muddling and it helps to speak aloud about them to get them figured out. 

"Oh well, I'm not sure. Because it seems nice? Because I," Theta now stammers. He pigeon toes his feet, looking back at North. 

"Its okay to say, we're in a safe place. It won't leave the room," North reassures him. He's mentally preparing himself for the awkward silence. "I won't be upset." 

York tilts his head and then clicks on what North might be meaning. And looks down at Theta. "Yeah no worries, secrets safe. I won't speak a word of it to anyone. Delta swears it too."

"I do not see the need to repeat things if they are secrets, correct."

"I like North and want to be in relationship with him, but he said no," Theta finally says. And like North had predicted there is silence for a while.

York finally pipes up. "Well, its normally to have crushes on people older then yourself." He tries to be reassuring. Ah man what did they all walk into. 

"You understand why he said no, correct?" Delta is building his dialogue around this information. He had been guessing but confirmation means he may be more direct.

Theta shakes his head. "Its cause he thinks me a child but I'm not."

North sighs. "Theta, you are a child." He doesn't know if he needs to keep repeating it but sometimes its needed.

"I'm an AI!"

York holds his hand out. "Hold up little buddy, lets not get angry. North kind of has his point." He sighs. "Little help, Dee?"

"There are many factors at play resulting in North's reasoning. Everyone else here is in agreement of you being young." Delta moves closer. "There is a dynamic at play that North does not wish to cross."

"Can we talk like I'm a grown up," Theta crosses his arms and hunches over. 

"Experiance, power, age." Delta holds his fingers out to emphasize. "These three factors are in every dynamic and relationship. North has 28 years to his life, you have a month. North has experienced many things including killing. You have a week of training. North is a Freelancer, you are his AI." Delta pauses for another emphasis. "He has power over you, to put it bluntly."

Theta hunches over more. "But you only have so much experience too, Delta. Why do you get to be with your Freelancer?"

"Me and York have taken up measurements to ensure our relationship is on equal terms," Delta points out. "It is another, as York would put it. Adult thing."

Theta sighs. "I really can't be loved then?"

"I told you before I love you, Theta," North leans over the table. "You know that."

"I know. But it doesn't seem fair." Theta hugs himself and glitches for a short moment. "I want to be cared for."

Delta tilts his head. "Theta have you ever considered you are confusing your emotions? Love and care come in many forms. A romance is not the end all of relationships."

The small AI looks forward. "Its not?"

"Paternal, sibling, friendship. North already has brotherly and paternal feelings over you. You may keep your crush, but remember there is more then just romance for love to foster in," York this time cuts in. "Don't make yourself grow up so fast, kid." He's not sure if he should say much more. But Theta has straightened his back, so it was likely getting through to him.

"I think I understand," Theta nods. There's still a lot of confusion in his circuits. Maybe he should get them back on their game of cards. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Don't sweat it, you're just curious is all. The question is, how are you handling things North?"

"Just glad I'm not the one explaining it," North laughs nervously. He holds out his hand to Theta to climb up. "I had no clue what to say."

"That is why I asked with York and Delta around!" Theta chirps stepping up. "Delta knows a lot." 

Its not long before the card game resumes. The conversation drifts to the back of everyone's minds and focus on fun can return.

**Author's Note:**

> I may actually write a second chapter to this some day but for now. I hope you enjoyed this short fic.


End file.
